


Lessons

by preciouspepperoni



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Biscuit just likes to feel small ok, Comfort, Consensual, Crushes, Cuddling, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fluff and Smut, Hook-Up, Innocence, Sexual Inexperience, Size Difference, Squirting, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciouspepperoni/pseuds/preciouspepperoni
Summary: Biscuit, a curious little bobtail inkling, decides to meet with a mysterious guy in a secluded alleyway for some fun.Cornelius, said mysterious guy in secluded alleyway, decides that he may just be the most perverted colossal in the history of squid kind.





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepysheepyscabin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sleepysheepyscabin).



> This is one of my first smut fics, and my structure might seem a bit strange since I am fairly new to the site. Other than this, I hope you enjoy!  
> \--Characters belong to sleepysheepyscabin--

A small yellow inkling walked the cramped residential streets of inkopolis, scanning for the familiar alleyway that she and her… close acquaintance preferred to meet in. It was quite a useful location, close enough to home if she ran, and a dark unnoticeable dent in the thick of the city; a cramped driveway at a glance. Her normal spunky swagger was diminished by her nervousness; her hands clutching the hem of her dress. Well, near it. Today’s outfit was a yellow shirt dress, something that Biscuit found to be extremely excruciating in the summer months. The skirt hit perfectly below her knees, and her peter-pan collar was ironed perfectly against her chest. The bobtail squid adjusted her little belt in discomfort as she felt increasingly more heated, growing more timid by the second as she approached her destination. 

Biscuit was beginning to consider turning back for home. Every meetup caused more questioning from her horribly overbearing parents. She did not particularly favor lying to them, her brow would begin to moisten upon being asked a question she is too nervous to answer, almost always blowing her cover. She gulped and continued her search. The idea of being caught inappropriately courting with a strange boy-- no…a strange man fooling around and doing such “sinful acts”, as they put it, would surely result in familial exile. 

Despite these fears, there was still a dull burning between her legs. An itch she did not know how to scratch. She wondered if this was the fire driving her forward to the alleyway down the street on the right, one of which she just spotted. Biscuit could turn around now to avoid the risk of lying to her parents if asked... or she could continue further to see what would happen. Biscuit had only recently began flirting with her new male associate, teasing him and putting on as much of a bratty act as possible in order to seduce him into humoring her after a rough match, which only resulting in her enticing him into actually pursuing for more meetings. She breathed slowly, calming herself. The bobtail’s core tingled, and she huffed in frustration. Biscuit was going to go meet with the colossal immediately, she was sure that her arrival would be very much welcomed and appreciated. 

She turned the corner and lo and behold, a huge pickup truck sat parked square in the middle of the alleyway, much further down. Sitting on the roof of the vehicle was a tall and muscular looking inkling, fooling around with a dingy wooden pocket knife and a small bar of soap. His ears perked at the sound of footsteps colliding with asphalt and echoing softly throughout the hollowed space. The man’s brown eyes glanced upwards to see a small figure standing before him on the sidewalk. Cornelius smiled gently at his new guest,

“Why hello there cutie, been missin’ ya somethin’ awful.”

Cornelius slid off the side of the truck with a loud THUD, his boots hitting the hard rock and reverberating throughout the small space. Biscuit jumped slightly at the sound, now shivering profusely in both unease and excitement. He dusted off his discolored jeans and glanced back up, smiling at how truly precious his little bobtail squid looked. He could just eat her up.

“Why don’t cha come over here, sweetheart. Come see me. I’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

Biscuit smiled shyly at the older squid, and approached him timidly, keeping her eyes firmly planted absolutely anywhere else but the other inklings face. Her hands clenched her dress even tighter, feeling vulnerable to the other in her current outfit. His size alone was intimidating in itself, but this annoying dress caused her to feel even more perceptible. She brought her hands up in front of her tummy, wringing her fingers as she glanced up at Cornelius. She was a sight. A cute little bobtail in a cute little yellow dress staring up expectantly at the other like some gorgeous virginal angel… he could just scoop her up and take her into his truck to play with.

And so he did.

Cornelius picked up the tiny squid and thrusted his arm under her knees, holding her bridal style as he sauntered over to the driver’s side of the truck. Biscuit yelped and stuttered the whole journey, attempting to pull down the hem of her dress over her legs as much as possible. She felt so small in his arms, which overwhelmed her incredibly. The bigger squid grunted with effort upon maneuvering himself and the small girl into the front seat without causing Biscuit any discomfort. He settled her in his lap, her legs almost straining as she was left to straddle him. 

Cornelius ran a finger under Biscuit’s chin, pulling her face up to look at him. 

“Such a tiny cute thing, have ya missed me as much as I’ve you?”

The larger squid rolled his hips into the smaller, making sure she could feel the course bulge of his erection through his jeans on the soft skin of her thighs. Biscuit momentarily lost her breath, eyes widening and legs quivering in response to his movements. She swallowed, and shyly nodded her head.

“It…. It tingles a little bit… W-When I think of you..”

Her eyebrows knit together as she tugs again at her dress, resisting the urge to rub her crotch against the bulge just inches away. She could feel the heat radiating off of the colossal, and her breath hitched. 

Cornelius chuckled, and slid his hand beneath her dress to cup her cotton clothed pussy, rubbing a finger gently on the moistening fabric. Biscuit bit her lip and brought a hand up to her face, to soothe the feeling of being on fire. 

“Mmmh...What do ya do to yerself when you think of me?”

Ugh, this guy gave no time to think. Her face flushed at the thought of her lonely nights. Normally, whenever she was lonely, she grasped onto one of her pillows after turning it parallel to her body for comfort in pretending that the pillow was her crush’s torso. Occasionally (more often than she would like to admit), her mind would drift to thoughts too impure for her to think straight. All of a sudden she finds herself grinding against her pillow desperately in attempt to ease the insatiable itch between her legs. She is unsure of the origin of this intense feeling, but as her body shivers with need, Biscuit wished she could find a way to satisfy her strange desire. 

“Um… I use… mh.. p-pillow…”

Cornelius offered a big sharp-toothed grin at that simple word. His cock twitched painfully in his jeans at the image of his little bobtail riding one of her pillows in need, imagining it was him she was bouncing on. He curled a finger around the side of her panties, pulling them completely aside to reveal her small wet pussy. Biscuit squeaked from the air hitting her soft flesh, and then gasped harshly as Cornelius ran two rough fingers over her tiny clit. He smiled knowingly, as he gently settled her bud between his two fingers, running his digits through her soaked folds. Biscuit whimpered softly, hesitating to grind her hips against his fingers. She looked up at him hopelessly, thighs trembling in anticipation.

Cornelius raised an eyebrow at her lack of physical enthusiasm. He could recognize her body’s language that told him she was very much a virgin, but something else seemed to present itself as well. She seemed unfamiliar and naive to the entire situation. This caused some slight nervous guilt to fester in his lower gut, and he brought a hand up to her chin, inspecting her shortly. He whispered,

“Have ya touched yourself while thinking of me?”

Biscuit seemed to wilt in his arms, avoiding eye contact with the larger squid. 

“I… I don’t know how… to do so exactly... “

Biscuit bit her lip,

“I-I have been too afraid to… to escalate anything of the sort.”

Cornelius sat confounded for a moment, raising an eyebrow and rampantly searching the tiny squid’s features for any sign of her lying for the sake of sexy innocence, but found nothing. This girl was a virgin to the core. She has yet to even attempt playing with herself correctly for the sake of her own pleasure

Cornelius’ dick twitched at the thought, and then scolded himself inwardly for becoming severely aroused at the other’s innocence. The colossal gently smiled at the little one in his lap and laid a kiss on her forehead, removing his fingers from between Biscuit’s legs, causing a tiny whine. The bobtail became concerned with her words. Should she have lied to him about that? Maybe now he won’t continue any further interaction with her due to her innocence--

The colossal squid swiftly left the truck to go retrieve something from the back, sifting through wait seemed like mounds of big metal trinkets and scraps, hefting what looked like a generously sized plane of glass. It was about the size of her torso and had an uneven edge on the bottom of the piece. Cornelius carefully slid it past Biscuit into the passenger side of the truck, facing the both of them. From here, Biscuit could see her reflection. 

In the reflection was a girl in her slightly crumpled yellow dress, creamy pale thighs peeking out oh so scandalously from below. Her eyes looked wide and frightened, her chest rising and falling in a rapid tempo. Her face was flushed. Behind her was a large squid who looked about ready to completely ravish her from head to toe. She shivered.

“W-What’s this for exactly?”

Cornelius smiled and brought her tiny body to his chest, her back flush against him.

“I’ma teach ya a few things today sweetheart.”

The larger squid began to trail his fingers over Biscuit’s thighs, calming her with his touches before hiking her dress skirt completely up to her hips, revealing her partially soaked panties. She bit her lip, keeping her hands hugged around her tummy. Biscuit closed her eyes and held her breath. The bobtail felt his fingers hook around the side of her panties and repeated the action of bringing them to the side, revealing her glistening core. She was completely bare and at the mercy of the older squid, her pussy glazed with her arousal. Despite her embarrassment, she only seemed to flush more. Her legs opened a little wider. 

Cornelius smiled gently at Biscuit through the temporary mirror. He slid his hands along the insides of her thighs, keeping her open and visible. 

“Show me what ya know.”

Biscuit opened her eyes and nervously stared into his, then glanced back down at herself in the mirror to study herself. She had never even thought about looking at herself in a mirror. Before this, she completely relied on what she thought existed down there (or at least what she could see while bending over herself), and the occasional curious touch to see what it would even feel like on her fingers. After meeting with Cornelius, she recently discovered the wonders of the little bud that hid itself in the upper parts of her slit. She ran her middle finger over its hood, circling it for a moment and then gasping sharply, pulling away quickly. Oh. 

“U-Um… t-that’s supposed to feel good. But… um…”

Biscuit’s face began to heat up. That was supposed to feel good right? Why didn't her body enjoy that? She looked expectantly up at Cornelius searching for a reaction to her statement, but received none. He gave her a soft smile and stared back lovingly as if waiting for her next move, observing her. Based upon the pulsing bulge nudging against her lower back, he seemed to be enjoying every moment of this. She continued nervously.

The bobtail began to explore down further, running her fingers through her folds as gently as she could. It felt… nice. Nothing too much in her opinion, just exceedingly pleasant. She was more familiar with this touch here due to her curious inspections as a young child, simply tapping and inspecting with curiosity. Nothing too interesting though, as it did not invoke a reaction out of her body in the manner she was looking for, so she continued. 

Her middle finger traveled to her entrance, gently stroking the skin around it. This felt… different. Her thighs began to shiver as she sped up in circles. She liked this, and the further she continued with these movements, the bigger Cornelius’ smile grew. She forgot he could see exactly what she was doing with the use of the mirror, and her movements faltered. Biscuit seemed to enjoy touching the outside of her entrance quite a bit. She would need to remember that.

Carefully, Biscuit dipped the tip of her finger into her entrance. Her breath hitched, and she looked up at Cornelius with slight fear. Could she hurt herself like this? Her finger refused to move any further than the first knuckle out of concern of the possible damage she could do to herself. Her look of trepidation and nervousness only caused Cornelius’ bulge to twitch painfully once more in his jeans, him kicking himself out of the guilt of feeding off of her innocence. He kissed her tentacles, laid a hand on hers, and gently pulled her hand away from her opening. It was his time to take over now. 

“Here, hold your legs open for me. I’ll teach ya a couple useful things.”

Biscuit nodded slowly and wrapped her arms under her thighs and gripped them tightly, pulling them open just slightly in her own bout of excitement. She prayed he did not notice, but the way the edge of his smile pulled up slightly showed her that he in fact did notice, and in response grinded slightly onto her lower back. Oh boy... this was gonna be a long day for her.

She barely noticed when Cornelius began to speak to her, using a very soft yet informative tone.

“Now, I want you to pay attention here…”

He ran a large, course finger over her tiny clit, causing her thighs to twitch. 

“This’s your clit. It’s a very small, sensitive little thing. That’s why when ya touch it like this…”

Cornelius pressed and rubbed her clit directly on the spot, causing her body to convulse and her voice to cry out, covering her mouth in embarrassment. Why did her body react so aggressively? She looked desperately up at Cornelius through the mirror, and he offered a comforting smile in return.

“...that happens.”

She remembered her previous actions of trying to explore her clit on her own and became slightly confused and disappointed at the discovery that she possibly would not be enjoying any sort of pleasant touch from the place in her crotch that seemed to desire touch the most. Though despite these many negative thoughts towards her genitalia, her body suddenly experienced a very exquisite shock of pleasure as Cornelius began to rub circles around her clit instead. She gasped and whimpered slightly, legs again twitching from the sensation but pleasantly so. Biscuit looked helplessly up at the large squid holding her, subconsciously spreading her legs a little wider.

“Now when ya touch around the clit, that’sa different story. How’s that feel little one?”

Biscuit bit her lip and clenched her eyes shut, nodding vigorously. She ran her own hand down to feel his hand working her clit. Her fingers gently intertwined with his, discovering for herself the motions of his fingers and attempting to memorize the muscle movement present in his arms. Her little fingers felt so small and soft in comparison to Cornelius’ much larger and rougher ones, and she came to terms with the fact that nothing else would feel this nice on her parts than a pair of work torn hands. 

Biscuit whimpered when his motions stopped on her clit, letting out an embarrassed and shaky exhale at her display of desperation. Cornelius wrapped his spare arm around his tiny squid to stable her as he trailed his fingers back down to her entrance, using his middle finger to trace circles around her opening. The bobtail bit her lip and shut her eyes tightly, her hips stuttering in reaction to his teasings. This sent small jolts of what felt like electricity up and down her back and through her small thighs. His touches almost felt like he was gently scratching that insatiable itch between her legs when she found herself alone at night, but with every movement, the itch seemed to intensify. After a few moments, Biscuit let out a few impatient whines, bucking her hips into his finger as an attempt at penetrating herself. Cornelius laughed heartily at the younger’s enthusiasm.

“Patience sweetheart, this’s a learning experience. Pay attention now.”

Biscuit opened her eyes and stared at her flushed and shivering reflection, having completely forgotten about the mirror in front of her. Her face looked red and embarrassed, and her legs threatened to close as a result of her shame. Cornelius was holding himself back from completely ravishing the small girl in his arms. He was attentively observing both of their bodies in the mirror, his eyes dilated to imitate those of a hungry shark. The colossal looked so big compared to her body, his fingers big enough to prepare her for his package. But the time was not right, not yet. He dipped his middle finger into Biscuit’s moist passage, resulting in a small gasp. 

Biscuit watched his finger slowly disappear inch by inch into her wet pussy, stretching her only slightly but way more than anything she’s ever had before. She felt invaded, but pleasantly so. He slowly began to pump it in and out of her, causing her to squirm and tense, craving something more. She whimpered softly and looked up desperately at her partner, giving him an almost pitiable look of questioning. Biscuit wanted more, she wanted to feel full. She opened her legs wider, hoping that the larger squid would take this as her way of silently asking for more. 

Cornelius chuckled softly and kissed the top of her head, taking slight pride in turning this innocent girl into a quivering mess. He slipped in a second finger, only slightly thrusting to make sure she has properly adjusted to the stretch. Biscuit gasped softly and clenched her eyes shut, letting out soft open mouthed whimpers and moans. Her hips instinctively rolled into Cornelius’ large fingers. She felt so full already, her hips stuttered at the thought of taking anything bigger. The small squid did not know if she could even take anything bigger than these two fingers rubbing against her slick walls. She clenched at the thought of taking anymore, and secretly hoped Cornelius would read her thoughts. Biscuit’s eyes started to water, suddenly feeling a small coil in her lower tummy begin to tighten. Cornelius’ grip on her abdomen tightened, keeping her secure against his chest as her body began to squirm with need. Cornelius added another finger, and the bobtail squealed. The colossal curled his calloused fingers against her walls and began to thrust them into her sweet spot repeatedly, causing the smaller to completely lose herself in the larger squid’s arms.

Wet sounds began to fill the inside of the truck, and Biscuit’s face reddened upon hearing them. Her intimates were completely soaked, some of her juices trailing down to further soak her dampened cotton cloth panties. The wetness was extremely lewd, but something about her being held securely in the strong arms of her lover whilst he swiftly fingered her mercilessly caused her to not mind one bit. 

Cornelius curled his arm under her left knee and hoisted her leg up in order to reach deeper into her core. He spoke softly into her flushed ear,

“I want ya to remember these movements, remember this when yer alone at night thinkin’ about me.”

He increased his speed, stretching Biscuit to her absolute limit and causing her to let out a silent scream, staring pitifully at her reflection and into the darkened eyes of her lover as he continued to growl words out to her, staring right back into her lust filled eyes. His accent thickened with arousal,

“I want ya to fuck yourself on those cute fingers ya got when yer alone, just like how I’m doin’. Moan my name inta that pillow you grind so sweetly on…”

Biscuit’s eyes widened and her jaw slackened, her whole body tensing as she suddenly felt like she was about to explode. She let out a few desperate cries and delectable moans. Cornelius trailed his hand farther up her leg and onto her chin, gripping it gently. He whispered,

“I want ya to scream my name when ya cum all over my fingers.”

Biscuit’s eyes rolled back as her whole body tensed and spasmed viciously all at once, screaming Cornelius’ name into the thick hot air of the truck, Cornelius’ fingers suddenly becoming soaked with her fluids. He trailed his hand up and out of her vagina and pressed against her sore clit, his hips stuttering against her back as he watched the tiniest little spurt of her cum soak into her panties and the leather of the truck seat. Biscuit sounded almost choked, several tears falling down her hot cheeks as she rode out one of her first genuine orgasms on Cornelius’ large hand. The bobtail let out a few whimpers as her body continued to spasm from the sensitivity, eventually drooping and falling limp in the arms of the colossal. 

Cornelius wiped his hand on his jeans and held her close, whispering loving words of praise into her ear. He expected that she learned something from this experience, and also internally hoped that he did not just completely wipe this poor girl’s entire mind of memory through giving her an intense orgasm. He wondered if she would be able to take another part of him one day, but that would be the future, if she granted him one. Cornelius had a small squid to take care of in his arms. She seemed to be unconscious for a few minutes, until after Cornelius attempted to wipe away a few of her now drying tears. Her eyes slowly opened to reveal clouded chocolate eyes, her lips bruised from her own biting. Oh how he wanted to absolutely devour her. 

Cornelius gently lifted her head under his chin and tucked her further into himself, peeling off her now drenched panties and closing her still twitching legs, leaning forward to direct the mirror in another direction. He thoughtfully decided to keep the skirt of her dress hiked up until she was slightly drier between her legs. As much as he desired to leave a mark on this young girl for all to see, he was smart enough to know that it would only lead them both to disaster as a result of her parents. Cornelius took a soft cloth rag from his glove box and wiped her legs and core down, and then tended to the passenger seat. Biscuit let out a few affectionate sounds at his tenderness, responding to his aftercare with her own little weak noises of gratitude. He smiled and kissed her head once more, his belly and chest filling with warmth. 

Once everything (and everyone) was thoroughly wiped down, he lowered Biscuit’s yellow dress back down over her knees and curled her small body into his lap, letting her rest before sneaking her into the passenger seat for him to drive her back home as they had both agreed on. Biscuit regrettably had a strict curfew to follow, and the consequences were not preferable to a night of fun. The larger squid buckled the sleepy squid’s seat belt and pulled out of the alley, heading straight down towards their destination: approximately two blocks away from her home. They could not risk her parents seeing her with him, could not risk seeing her in the state she was in, completely dazed from pleasure. His cock twitched.

He pulled to a stop on the opposite side of the road, shutting off the truck and unbuckling the tiny sleeping squid in the adjacent seat. She had slowly woken up on the way back, a soft little smile appeared on her face. Biscuit stared lovingly at the larger, and then blushed furiously at the knowledge of the previous occurrences. She quickly leaned over the middle seat of the truck and pecked Cornelius’ jaw twice before quickly departing from the vehicle, massaging her cheeks in order to try and soothe her blush away. The bobtail began to stumble home, hoping her gait would improve on the way.

Cornelius leaned to the side, rolling down his window. He raised his voice,

“My sweet sunflower! Will I see ya again as we promised?”

Biscuit turned her head and stared at the handsome colossal. She giggled and nodded enthusiastically, her whole body filling with an affectionate warmth. 

“Same time next week?”

Cornelius winked, clutching her still soaked panties in his hand.

“Same time next week.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lordy that was lewd, really glad I got this posted finally ^^  
> Feedback is appreciated~  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
